Daddy's Little Girl
by katclaws
Summary: Snape has a daughter, Kat, and she is more of her mom then him, her eye color, her personality, her sense of curiosity, even the way she dresses. But one thing that makes him believe she is his daughter is her sense of life.


Disclaimer: No mine, never mine belongs to J. K. Rowling  
  
Summary: Snape has a daughter, Kat, and she is more of her mom then him, her eye color, her personality, her sense of curiosity, even the way she dresses. But one thing that makes him believe she is his daughter is her sense of life.  
  
Story features: Professor Malfoy, Lucius, He doesn't follow Voldermort, He has 2 kids. Draco same age as Katherine (5) and a daughter, Kadia (3). Remus and Sirius are both in this too. Remus and Sirius raise young Harry at Hogwarts. Sirius is free, and innocent, Moony is still werewolf, but the Wolfsbane potion had been founded long ago.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the sun hit the horizon, a short girl, that had long black hair (to the middle of her back), looked about 5 years old, snuck back into her father's corridors. As The girl turned the corner, her purple-ish pink-ish eyes meet with black ones. "Hello Father....." She started "Katherine, what have I told you about wandering around school grounds at night?" Ask none other, but Severus Snape. "Not to..... I'm sorry dad." The little girl named Katherine said in a little voice. "What am I gonna do with you?" He said, knelling on his knees and pulling into a hug. "I'm not angry with you, No one can be angry with you. You're to sweet." Severus said ruffling her hair. "Go get ready for bed, I'll tuck you in a little while" He said standing back up. "Yes daddy." She said smiling a beautiful smile and ran into her room.  
  
** ** ** ** **  
  
"Now, since you were wandering last night I want you sleeping till nine. Got it Missy." He said sitting on the chair by her bed. "Yes daddy." She sighed. The she asked hopefully "Daddy can you read me a story?" "What story?" He asked back. "The Odyssey!" "Oh, alright." He said when he looked into her eyes and found a spark of love for the book. He always that it was funny. But Katherine Was wired like that, Instead of reading baby books, she grew up reading poetry, instead of drawing she wrote short stories and poems, and she practiced playing the piano with Minerva, and she read so much she ran out of space in her room for her books so he had to make a section in his library for her. "Tell me, o muse, of that ingenious hero who traveled far and wide after he had sacked the famous town of Troy. Many cities did he visit, and..." He started with book one of the Odyssey. Katherine was asleep in minutes of his reading.  
  
He Smiled made sure she was tucked in an wrote a note saying 'In the Great Hall, Eating.' and left it next to her bed. When he left the room the was a poem taped to her wall:  
  
The dark is a good place to be alone,  
  
A good place to think.  
  
Here I wait,  
  
For who you ask,  
  
Anyone.  
  
So I sit  
  
Waiting.  
  
But no one comes...  
  
Do they hate me?  
  
Are they afraid of me?  
  
Do they not care that every minute the waste coming to see me  
  
A little piece of me dies?  
  
Do they care?  
  
I wonder what's wrong with me...  
  
Is it me or them?  
  
Sometimes it's to lonely in the Dark.  
  
So get out,  
  
Run away,  
  
Far away  
  
It's coming  
  
GO  
  
Run,  
  
To late  
  
Your in the dark  
  
Forever  
  
Forever lost...  
  
Severus Smiled. His daughter's poetry was sad, yes he knew that, but a five year old writing poems like that, HIS five year old, now that filled him with pride. He silently toke it off the wall to show the Headmaster, and other professors.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
"Good morning Severus, Where is Spunky?" Asked the Headmaster, when Severus sat down at the table. "She snuck out last night, arrived this morning, so I'm making her sleep till 9:00 today. Spunky?" He replied. "It means that she is always in a good mood, always cheerful, always friendly and always specks her mind." Said a voice next to Severus. "Good morning Lucius, hope you slept well." The headmaster greeted. "I did Headmaster, For my daughter doesn't sneak out like Severus's and Darco is scared of the dark." "Lucius, I know you're my best friend and everything, but please it's to early in the morning for gloating." "Okay Sev." Making Severus angrier. "HEY, how come Lucy gets to call you Sev and I don't!?" Screamed Sirius down the table. "You know what! I'm canceling all potion classes today and spending time with Katherine!" Yelled Severus getting Frustrated and stalking out of the Great Hall. Severus Snape, was not a morning person.  
  
"I think you guys went too far that time..." Remus said in a low voice. "Harry!" He turned back to find Harry who was now flinging his vegetables at Sirius. (What a smart kid)  
  
"EWW....HARRY, STOP IT!" yelled a disgusted Sirius Black.  
  
~/~\~/~\~  
  
When he got back to His rooms, He framed the poem and hung it with the other poems. 'I should have showed them.' He thought. 'O well.' He went to check on Kat and she was still asleep, then he checked his watch, it read, '8:45', 'hmm, I think I call some house elves up here and sit breakfast up by the fire so me and Kat -- Kat and I can have breakfast.' So he snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared in front of him. "How may I help sir?" The house elf asked while bowing really low. "Can you please set up breakfast for two by the fire?" "Sure sir." And then it disappeared.  
  
Ten minutes later He walked into his daughter's room. "Kat, wake up." "Not Yet daddy, I'm still sleepy." "Well, next time don't wonder and you wont be tried." "Yes daddy." "Get up, you." "I'm up, I'm up." She said stretching. He smiled "Faster or I'll eat your breakfast." "Meanie." He chuckled. "Let me brush my teeth first dad!" "Okay!" He said as he walked out to the living room, turning back to see his daughter go into the bathroom. He walked to the table to find breakfast served, So he sat down and opened the paper, poring himself some coffee. 


End file.
